


A fly's footfall

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [34]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: A boat, adrift at sea, with three men aboard with no food or supplies.Help comes from an unexpected source





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 38: A story set on another planet.  
> But, see, I already did one. So I cheated. And wrote more pirate verse.  
> Enjoy

Four hours after watching his ship sink, Steve thought that he was suffering from heat stroke. Just to the side of the boat, he could have sworn that he saw a blond head swimming around.

“Bucky,” Steve held a finger to his lips, pointing in the water. Both Bucky and Tony looked over; Bucky frowned, while Tony smiled.

“Help,” he said, putting his hand in the water. Bucky and Steve shared a frown, turning as one when the boat was rocked slightly by a man resting on it’s side.

_ Not a man,  _ Steve amended.

“Uh…” Bucky spoke first, frowning at the beaming face.

“Captain Stark, please introduce me to your friends.”

“Right, right. This is Bucky Barnes,” Tony pointed at Bucky.

“A pleasure, Mr Barnes,” the blond nodded at Bucky, who raised his hand.

“Hi.”

Tony then put his arm around Steve’s shoulders. “And this is Captain Steve Rogers.”

Steve nodded. “Hi.”

“A pleasure, Captain Rogers. Ah, is this  _ the  _ Captain Rogers?”

Tony laughed. “Yeah.” He turned to Steve, fond smile on his face. “It’s him. RIght. Thor, this is Thor.”

“Thor Odinson, Prince of the Realm, and friend of the Avenger. Are you in need of assistance?”

“You’re not human,” Steve observed. Thor laughed.

“Nay, I am not. Is that a problem?”

“Of course not,” Steve held up his hands, shaking his head. 

“Don’t worry, Thor’s a friend. Yeah, Steve’s ship got sunk by Hydra.”

Thor lowered his head. “We heard of this sinking. I am sorry for your loss.”

“The crew survived,” Steve said. “It’s not so bad.”

“To lose a ship is to lose a part of yourself.” Thor raised his head. “But, to the matter at hand. Assistance?”

“I assume that the Avenger is on it’s way?”

Thor nodded. “The moon will not rise before it is here.”

Tony smiled. “Good. Though perhaps some food, if you could?”

Thor nodded, stretching up with his arms on the side of the boat. “That is a simple request. I shall return shortly.”

“Thor,” Tony called; Thor froze, tilting his head. “Don’t splash us too much?”

Thor laughed, before launching himself off the side of the boat, swimming down under the water.

The three men on the boat shook their heads to rid themselves of the water that Thor had splashed on them.

“Who was that?” Steve asked. 

“Thor, obviously.” 

“The same Thor who you organised a trading relationship with?” Bucky asked. Tony nodded, while Steve looked confused.

“What?”

“Barton probably told him.” When Bucky nodded, Tony continued. “A little ways back, the Avenger was in the middle of the ocean. We were cut off from supplies, the crew were in a bad ways. I was convinced that I was seeing things, but I saw a woman swimming next to the ship. The next day, there were five of them, offering us supplies. We’ve been trade partners ever since.”

“It is a partnership of great benefit,” Thor had reappeared, with several fish in his hands. “For all involved.”

“Raw fish?”

Tony shook his head at Steve. “I assume that Thor has a way for us to cook it?”

“Thor does,” Thor smiled, pointing at the fish. A bolt of lightning seemed to come from his fingers, cooking the fish to perfection.

“I have no idea what that was,” Steve said, picking up one of the fish and taking a bite. “But it tastes amazing. Thank you.”

Thor smiled, tilting his head in acknowledgement. “The citizens of the ocean have many and varied tricks. Not all of which have been shared with the land citizens.”

“Just some,” Tony said, to which Thor nodded.

“Verily. The Avenger will be here soon. I shall take my leave; an honour to meet you, Mr Barnes and Captain Rogers. Captain Stark, always a pleasure. Good travels to you.” With that, Thor descended into the ocean again.

“Strange who you meet in the middle of nowhere,” Tony observed, eating his fish while Steve and Bucky stared after Thor.

“Strange is one word for it,” Bucky said, picking up a fish and staring at it. “So strange.”

 

~~~

 

When the Avenger arrived, Bucky was the first to climb up the ladder. Tony insisted that Steve went next.

“You just want to stare at me.”

Tony shrugged. “Not going to deny it. After you.”

When Steve arrived on deck, his found his entire crew there, as well as the crew of the Avenger.

“Quite a search party you put together Rhodey,” Tony said as he came to stand beside Steve.

Rhodey shook his head. “What search party? I took over, they’re all loyal to me.”

Tony walked over to hug Rhodey. “Thank you.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Rhodey said when they broke apart. “Then Sif came over, told us where to find you, and that Thor was looking after you.”

“So what now?” Steve asked, gesturing to his crew. “We can’t all stay here.”

“Barnes!” Tony turned, looking for Bucky. He stepped forward, one arm around Clint.

“You called?”

Tony pointed at Steve. “Did you talk to him about the thing?”

Bucky stared at Tony. “He’s the one who told  _ me  _ to tell  _ you  _ the thing.”

“But the  _ thing _ was for two ships,” Steve pointed out. “Not one.”

“What on earth are you people talking?” Rhodey asked, a sentiment echoed around the two crews.

Steve sighed. “It won’t work.”

Tony shrugged a shoulder. “It could.”

“A lot of us.”

“There’s room.”

“For the love of,” Bucky muttered, before raising his voice. “The crews combine. More time off, more possible reward. It’s all good. Anyone have a problem?”

The crew were silent; Bucky looked at Steve and Tony.

“Was that so hard?”

“Apparently not,” Steve turned to Tony, holding out his hand. “A merge, then?”

Tony shook his hand. “A merge.”

The crew cheered, while the two captains continued to shake hands.

“So, how’s it going to work?” Rhodey asked Bucky, when the crew had dispersed to show the new people around.

“Three shifts. Dedicated people to dedicated jobs. It’ll work.”

“And who is in charge?” Rhodey nodded towards the two captains, who continued to stand there staring at each other.

“No one,” Clint answered, arm around Bucky’s waist. “They’ll work as a team. They both have their strengths and weaknesses; this’ll be a good move for all.”

“So what’s our first mission?”

“Taking down Hydra,” Steve said, walking over with an arm around Tony’s shoulders.

“That’s always been our mission,” Bucky said.

“I have a good feeling about this crew.”

“In that case,” Rhodey said, pulling Tony’s notebook out of his pocket. “I might have something that could help. When we were getting ready to look for you, the map began to move, a red wind surrounding it. It gave us coordinates.”

Tony took his notebook, showing Steve the page. “Could be a trap.”

“Red wind did sink us.”

“But we won’t know until we look.”

“True,” Steve nodded, before turning to the others. “Rest up. In the morning, we set sail for Hydra.”

 

~~~

 

In an unlit room, behind a red door locked by a single key, eyes illuminated by red closed. When they opened, the red was gone, the room plunged back into darkness. The curl of a smile was invisible to all but the one who wore it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought :)


End file.
